


Ferrari

by kitausu



Series: Sugar Daddy Shiro [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift Giving, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: How Lance got his Ferrari and Shiro got his date100% result of me watching the sugar daddy episodes of New GirlCan be read alone, but part of the Sugar Daddy Shiro series





	Ferrari

This was the third time this month that Lance found himself stranded on the side of the road, his car attempting once again to give up the ghost and abandon this cruel world. 

"Sorry buddy, but I gotta get to work and just don't have time to plan your funeral." 

Lance kicked at the tires uselessly before moving around to open the hood of his trunk and peer into the smoking depths. 

It took about 2 whole minutes of staring before Lance remembered he knew fuck all about cars and absolutely nothing he was looking at meant a damn thing to him. 

Maybe he should just take his chances and hitch hike...but knowing his luck he would probably get murdered. Maybe the hot guy who kept coming by the bar, Shiro, would at least miss him a little bit. He had mentioned a date yesterday…but Lance was pretty sure that had been a joke.

What would a guy like Shiro see in him anyway?

He continued staring at the machine, hoping that knowledge from a past life would spontaneously arrive in his head and fix everything but no such luck. 

Lance was on the verge of giving it all up and just walking to the bar when the crunch of wheels on gravel caught his attention and a black Lexus pulled up on the side of the road behind his car. 

Lance didn't normally associate people who drove a Lexus with mass murder but that didn't mean he wasn't contemplating exactly how fast he could run when one of Shiro's perfect shiny dress shoes stepped out onto the ground, quickly followed by the rest of the absolutely gorgeous man Lance had been lusting after for the past couple weeks. 

"Lance? What are you doing on the side of the road? Are you okay? I was just coming to see you." 

Lance flushed a little at the implication that Shiro didn't actually come to the bar for their superior soda water and instead spent his evenings there because Lance was there. 

"Hey, Shiro, um…car trouble." 

He gestured ineffectually at the still smoking Ford focus like it said it all. 

And apparently it did because Shiro suddenly whipped out his phone and started dialing numbers at a truly impressive speed.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Calling you a tow truck and my driver to come get me."

Shiro usually said things like this as if they were the most obvious things in the world, typically while simultaneously leaving Lance in the dust and still trying to figure out what happened several minutes later. 

"It's really fine! It's only about a mile to the bar. I can push it!"

Shiro’s fingers suspended over the phone in shock. The look he gave Lance was stuck somewhere between appalled and like he would never let Lance lift another finger if he could help it. 

"The tow truck will be here in 20 minutes. Take my keys so you aren't late for work. My driver can be here in 10 to pick me up." 

Lance was dumbfounded as he glanced between Shiro and the gorgeous piece of machinery behind him.

"Take...your keys? I don't understand..."

Shiro walked forward took Lance's hand in his, pressing his keys into Lance's clammy palm as he did so. 

"But...I don't know how to drive cars that work so..."

Shiro just snorted, using his hold on Lance's hand to guide him over to the Lexus like a kitten learning to walk.

"Take it. I don't want you getting fired just because you think you shouldn't borrow my car."

Shiro sounded so reasonable when he said it he almost had Lance convinced this was normal. 

Except it totally wasn’t. Except...Shiro was totally right about the not getting fired thing. 

Shiro smiled before Lance even agreed, like his acceptance was already settled.

When Shiro opened the car door for him, Lance's knees actually went a little weak. Thankfully, the plush leather seats and the scent of Shiro's aftershave were there to catch him in the cushion of a car way beyond Lance’s price range.

"I'll have my driver bring me by the bar once I have everything settled with your...car."

The word car was said like Shiro really didn't think the heap behind him deserved the word but he wanted to be polite. 

Lance just nodded dumbly and started the ignition.

Shiro waved him off cheerily as Lance drove down the road and out of sight. 

 

Shiro ended up not making it to the bar that night. Instead, he texted Lance to just bring the car over to his place the next day so they could swap. 

Lance actually choked down a sob when he plugged in the address and Google maps showed the biggest mansion Lance had ever seen in his life. 

Was this man even real?

The answer to that question was obviously a big fat no because what man came out of his mansion dressed in loose grey sweat pants and looking like the sun rose and set over Lance's ass just because he pulled up into his driveway?

"Lance! You made it! Did you have trouble finding the place?"

Lance just shook his head dumbly as he looked around the front lawn. 

There was an actual fountain with an actual stone cherub spitting water next to a statute of Diana. This absolutely had to be a dream.

Before he even knew what was happening, Shiro had ushered him into the large double oak doors and into the high ceilinged living room all casual like the couch wasn't worth more than all of Lance's life savings. 

"Can I get you anything? Wine? Pellegrino?"

"What? Oh, no! I don't want to bother you! I just came for my car." 

Shiro's suddenly sheepish look immediately had Lance narrowing his eyes. Shiro's frequent attempts to leave Lance overly large tips worth thousands of dollars had already clued him into Shiro's compulsive need to give. 

"What did you do?"

Shiro held his hands up defensively like Lance might bite. 

"Listen, okay. The mechanic basically said your car was done for. He could get it running but said it would just break down again in a few weeks so...I...bought you a Ferrari?"

Lance wanted to ask if Shiro was joking but knew he definitely wasn't and there really was no point in arguing with Shiro when he wanted to give you something. The increase in Lance’s checking account spoke to that. So, instead he asked the question that was actually at the forefront of his mind. 

"What color?"

The look of pure delight on Shiro's face was completely worth tamping down on every instinct that wanted Lance to tell Shiro it was too much. 

"Blue. Do you want to see it?"

Lance absolutely wanted to see it. Shiro led him out to the garage, practically bouncing in excitement to show Lance his gift. 

As soon as the car came into view, Lance was in love. His eyes roamed over the sleek lines of the car, wanting only to get in and drive her anywhere. It was easily the most gorgeous car Lance had ever laid eyes on. He would take her to his grave if he could.

"She's perfect."

Lance hasn't realized he had said that out loud but Shiro was practically vibrating he was so thrilled. 

He turned wide eyed to look Shiro in the face, the first hint of unease creeping into his tone because this really really was too much.

"How can I pay you back, Shiro, seriously?" 

Shiro's cheeks flushed a tantalizing pink as he eyed the ground in embarrassment. 

"Let me finally take you on that date we talked about?"

The small part of Lance that had thought Shiro had been joking crumbled away. Go on a date with the hottest man alive who already showered him in gifts before their first date? Lance couldn’t imagine an easier thing in the world.

In response, Lance leaned forward and kissed Shiro softly on the cheek. 

"Absolutely."


End file.
